Holiday Surprise (Series One Shot Collection)
by Demondog136
Summary: Darry holiday fluff, A/B/O type fan fiction. Basically a tooth rotting fluff one shot. This is a collection of "One Shots" located in here please start with the first part and work your way down.
1. Holiday Surprise Part 1

Holiday Surprise

 **Notes: Hello everyone! This was my first attempt on writing in a different fandom, I do hope you like, it involves A/B/O dynamics so this is your warning if you don't like it. I would love if you left comments on what you thought of, there is a second part to it, and it is already posted on AO3. If you guys have any questions leave a comment or email me at demondog136 enjoy the one shot! And all the fluff!**

It had been a very slow day, very few customers coming in for potions; instead they opted to rush about to get Christmas gifts. I watched the crowded streets, as witches and wizards a like carried some sort of box of some type, or bargaining with the street venders to get the best deals, in time for Christmas.

Even Harry was trying to getting into the Christmas spirit, wanting to go buy a tree, making Christmas cookies, and even going to buy gifts already. Even though it had driven me insane with all the other people demanding to be served first; it just made me happy to see a smile upon his face, once everything was said and done, and each time I saw it my heart melted all over again.

I just wished I could see that smile on his face all the time, instead of one of shame. This is one of the few times of the year he would smile freely and forget everything; the past, the present and the future. Harry had seen himself as a disappointment, after many tries for pups, but after each heat there was nothing to show for it. He felt like he had failed as an omega, by not providing pups for me, and has told me numerous occasions, that I should leave him for someone who could. Of course I do want kids, but I would not go as far to abandon my omega like some other alpha had already done to him.

I sighed, shaking the depressing thoughts for my head and got back to work, making potions, and thinking of the perfect gift I can get Harry. Even though he says he wants nothing. I was in the back when the door chimed, indicating that someone had walked in, along with a scent of peppermints. A smile grew on my face at the surprise that had just walked into the shop; I poked my head through the door way and spied my mate.

"Hello Draco," a sweet voice greeted me, and green eyes sparkling with excitement and a smile upon my mates face. I couldn't stop gushing over this, how beautiful he was, and how he was all mine. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything," Harry said now, a blush speckled on his cheeks as he looked down to the ground, as I stared at him with affection.

"You aren't interrupting anything Harry, I am happy to see you," I said, now walking into the front of the store to where my mate was. I pulled him close, my arm wrapping around his waist as my free hand tips his chin upwards. I lean down to capture those sweet lips of my mate as soon as I saw the blush deepening on his face. His own arms coming up and wrapping themselves around my neck, as the kiss deepened. I pulled back after a moment, a smile on my face as I saw a pout form on Harry's face.

"Now what brings you to the shop," I asked, knowing there must be a reason for Harry to be here.

"What I can't just be here to see you?" He asked innocently, his eyes big and wide as he tries to pull it off as just that.

"You've never really done that before, so why are you going to be starting now?" I asked now getting a little nervous on why he really would be here. I mean he has come by every once and awhile, but always told me before hand, or it was a plan for us to go out and eat out. But he has never come here without telling me first.

He looks at me smiling his eyes shining, "you have nothing to worry about Draco," he said sweetly, he reached up and cupped my face with his hands as he pulled me down for a sweet short kiss, "it is all good news." I was now confused on what he would have to tell me, I couldn't think of anything that could be important enough for him to come down to the shop unannounced, or news that just couldn't wait till I got home.

Harry just laughed at my confused face, his hands now moving down to my own, and holding them as he searched for the right words to say. "Draco…" He started, then stopped as he took a breath, as if this was hard to say. All this anticipation was making me even more nervous. He looked up at me, his eyes swimming with tears, but a smile on his face, "do you remember my last heat right?"

I nodded at him, even more confused, but worried, that this might be a huge issue for us. I mean how could I forget it, it had sprung up on us in the middle of decorating the tree, without any proper warning at all, and left us as fast as it had come. This confused us to no end, but we didn't saying anything about it. I tighten my grip on his hands worried that something might be wrong with my omega, but I can't do anything about it.

Harry looked at me. A bigger smile forming on his face now, tears now leaked from his eyes as he looked at me, "Well I went to a hear today because I haven't been feeling well," I opened my mouth to say that he should have told me, but cut me off by giving my hand a quick squeeze himself, "and they gave me some surprising news." He stopped talking, and I leaned in more waiting for the news. He just smiled as his lips trembled a little as the tears now came faster.

"Come on Harry tell me!" I cried not wanting to be left in the dark, if my omega was suffering, and hasn't told me anything.

He released my hands and now wrapped them around my neck once again, and pressed his face into my neck, "I'm pregnant Draco," he said as a sod rocked though his body.

I froze as I took the news in, my omega, my mate, my Harry; carrying pups, my pups. Harry was pregnant after all those failed heats, after all the empty months of not being able to give me kids. I wrapped my arms around the shaking frame as happy sobs rocked through both of us.

I drew back a little to place a kiss on his lips, which tasted salty from the tears, but it was one of the sweetest kiss that we have ever had. I looked down at my omega, his eyes swimming with tears, as were my own. I brought my hand to his stomach, even though it was still flat, and tenderly creased it. A life was growing in the man I loved, one we had created together, one that was intently special, now and forever.


	2. Winter Storm Part 2

**Winter Storm**

 **Note: This is part 2, part one is Holiday surprise please go read that first before reading this. Also if you don't like A/B/O this isn't for you. There is no smut, just pure fluff, if you are looking for smut look else where. Other than that please enjoy this holiday fluffball, and tell me what you think either by comments, PMs, or email (demondog136 ). Thank you! ^^**

It was now past the New Year, and there was a huge winter storm that had taken over the cold weather. I had left trying to avoid it, but ended up being stuck in the middle of it, on the track back to our country side home. I buried my face further into my scarf as the wind blew about snow sticking to my clothes, as I neared our house; I mumbled about how Pansy made me leave in this storm so I can help her with new fashion ideas. I open the door leading into our house, some of the snow landing in our front entrance as I close the door to keep the warm air in.

I shuffled further into the house, pulling off my boots and unwrapping the scarf, hanging it up along with my coat as I looked up to see my mate sitting in the widow nook he loved so much. He was staring out the window watching the white snow dance around in the wind with a cup of tea resting beside him, and a hand resting on his stomach. I couldn't help the smile form on my face at the sight of him, my heart aching at the sight of my beautiful omega.

Harry took his gem stone eyes away from the window and looked up at me, giving me a smile, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Welcome back Draco!" He said getting up from the cozy spot he had created for himself, and walked over to me. I was trying to unbundle from the layers of clothes I had thrown on when I joined Pansy for the morning. "How was morning with Pansy luv?" Harry asked while trying to help me untangle myself from the layers of clothes, I couldn't help the smile that fought its way when I heard him call me luv.

"It was fine, but I have no idea why she wanted me to join her today, I would have rather been here with you today." I pulled him closer and placed a small kiss on his soft lips, "cuddling by the fire and drinking tea." A blush spread across Harry's cheeks at what I said and he buried his face into my chest. I chuckled at his reaction and picked him up to take a seat where Harry had been sitting when I walked in.

I sat back in the window nook, Harry was snuggled into my chest as I sat back letting the fire that was burning warm me back up, and the storm kept at bay by the glass. The wind was howling at the window trying to get to us, but we were nice and warm.

I ran my figures through his hair, and he seemed to purr at the contact, "You know what today reminds me of," I said.

"Hmm." Harry asked almost asleep in my arms, I paused my fingers in his hair.

"The first time you walked into my shop." I said smiling at the memory. It was the first time I saw Harry after Hogwarts, at the time it was just the begging of my new life. After the war everything tied to my family's name was stripped from us, leaving us just the mansion, but I was just happy that I didn't go to Azkaban.

Harry shifted in my arms so that he could look at me, his cheeks now grew red, "W-What?! How does today remind you of that?" I chuckled at his cuteness, giving his nose a small kiss on it.

"Because it is snowing like the first time you walked into it looking for a good suppressants." I said smiling, thinking and throwing my thoughts back. Harry snuggled back into my chest as I retold the story of how we re-meet.

 _I was sitting in my lonely shop wishing someone would stop by looking for a potion, but of course who would want me to make their potions; I mean I was an exdeath-eater. I was barely making enough money to sustain me. Outside my little shop a winter storm ragged on, limiting the number of people who would be out today. I was debating on closing up shop, looking at my dead store around me, I picked up the prophet thinking that I would keep it open just a little bit longer._

 _Just then the little bell, which was hanging on my door, jingled indicating that someone had walked in. A cold rush of air entered the store along with a few snowflakes that were dancing around outside. Someone stomped their boots on my freshly cleaned floor with a rustle of jackets and small little "Burh" snuck past the stranger's lips. I smelt the most delectable smell ever, my head shot up from the prophet that I was reading as I saw the last person I would think that would walk in here willingly._

" _Potter," I mumbled a little out of spite, since it was his words that saved my family from going to Azkaban, and shocked to see him in here. Potter's eyes snapped up to mine, his green eyes stared at me in shock, "What do you want Potter." I spat, then cursed myself since I promised to be nicer after Hogwarts, even if it was Potter. I sighed and closed my eyes to calm myself down, reminding myself that we are no longer at school, and that I didn't need to please my father anymore._

 _When I opened my eyes once again, I saw that Potter was shuffling his feet around on the floor, avoiding making eye contact with me. Then the sweet smell hit me once again, my eyes widen as I place the smell to Potter. Potter was an omega, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived was an omega! I would have laughed if the smell wasn't so suffocating._

" _God Potter, why would you be out when you are this close to your heat?" I asked, as I eyed the omega fighting against the Alpha in me to make him submit._

" _Well, I, er…" Potter started as his face began to grow red as I stared at him, growing ever more impatient._

" _Spit it out Potter, I don't have all day!" I said, pinching the bridge of my nose at his stupidity._

 _Potter took a deep breath, either to keep himself from yelling at me, or to keep himself for embarrassing himself even more, "I'm just looking for a suppressant you prat, a friend directed me here saying that you make them every well, but if this is how it is going to be then I'll go somewhere else."_

 _I have no idea what possessed me but I reached out and gripped Potter's shirt, "wait, I can make the stupid suppressant..." I took a breath and released it, "I'm sorry, for snapping, it's just that your scent is driving me crazy, and I guess I forget that we are no longer in Hogwarts…" I said hoping that I wasn't making a fool of myself. I let go of his shirt and took a step back to compose myself, glancing back to Potter who was looking at me in pure shock._

" _I-It's fine Malfoy," Potter stuttered his face blazing red, and his scent was even more pleasing to me. "Thank you, I-I mean for agreeing to making suppressants," he finished the last part of his sentence in a mumble looking down at his feet once again. I just nodded at him._

" _You are in luck right now, I have a couple in stock for omegas like you who wait till the last second," I sighed heading to the back to get one already brewed potion, "Just tell me in advance and I can have a freshly brewed one, but this should still be good enough." I said walking back to the front handing him the little vile of pink liquid. "Take it as soon as you get home, to keep the worse at bay, if you had come in earlier I could have kept it from happening all together." I paused a moment, "is your alpha okay with you taking this?" I have no clue what possessed me to ask this but I did and I couldn't take it back._

 _Potter looked up at me, a sad look on his face, "I-I don't have an Alpha that is why I was looking for suppressant." He replied looking down, a little embarrassed by the fact that he didn't have one. I felt the Alpha in me leap for joy at the news, and I could barely fight the cheeky grin that was making its way on to my face._

" _Alright I just had to make sure that I wouldn't have an angry Alpha out for my blood," I replied, seeing that wouldn't be the first time an omega had tried that on me._

 _After the first time walking into my shop on that faithful cold winter day, Harry came back each month for the potion, and we slowly became friends then from there I developed a crush, and the lovers._

I smiled at the memories, those moments that I now cherished, I kissed Harry's forehead, who had fallen asleep on me while I reminisced on the past that lead me to the present. One filled with promises of love and hope. I placed my hand on Harry's flat stomach, as my own eyes drooped down, a sleepy smile on my face. Here we took a nap snuggled together in front of the warm fire, with the snow storm ragging just outside the window.


	3. Small Miracle Part 3

Small Miracle

Draco had left for the day, and I was at home; this was not unusual for us, I had enough money for us to live quite comfy for some years, as well as Draco's money. He had accumulated over the last few years running the shop. Even with all that, he still wanted to work in the shop, I of course didn't have any objections, if he was home all the time he might have gone crazy with nothing to do. I mean sometimes that happened to me. Even with frequent visits to town to see friends, or my friends coming here to see me, there was still nothing for me to do. That reminds me, I should tell them soon about the good news. Of the small miracle. I placed my hand on my belly, feeling the slight curve that had started, making me smile at the small miracle that was growing in me. I was now 12 weeks into my pregnancy, and it was going well, I of course had some morning sickness but even in those worse times, it was still worth it.

We were still in the winter months and it didn't look like it would relinquish its hold on the land anytime soon. I sighed as I sat down in my little winter nook, watching the snow dancing around, my hand pressed against my stomach still.

"Well little bean it's just you and me for the day, till your Papa comes home," I looked down at my stomach smiling, even though I knew they couldn't hear me just yet, I still talked to them like they could. "You're our little miracle, and always will be." I mumbled, tears leaking down my cheek, thinking that this might be my only shot at a pup of my own.

Of course I had Teddy, but he was older now, but he also wasn't mine. I loved him like he was mine, but sadly I never got to spend time with him liked I wished. Andromeda had taken him in after the war and raised him. I mean I was 17 and wasn't stable enough to take care of him myself. After the war I was ruined. I had nightmares for years, and suffered from depression, making it impossible for me to even take care of myself. I did visit as often as I could, watching him grow up year after year, happy that Andromeda could give him a stable life that he deserved.

My life took a turn when Draco stumbled into my life once again. Of course they had to send me to his shop, Ron and Hermione knew of the crush I had on him since Hogwarts, and found out where he worked. They gave me the shop name and sent me there, I was mad, but also very grateful for them at the chance to have him in my life once again.

I smiled at the memories, the sun was now soaring in the sky, indicating that I sat here longer than I had intended. I got up and made a quick lunch and got to work around the house. Nothing that was too strenuous since the healers were worried, since it was hard enough for me to conceive in the first place. I thought back to when I got the news of my small miracle.

 _It was just two weeks before Christmas, and I hadn't been feeling that well. At first I thought it might be a cold that was setting in, and it would be over in a few days. I was wrong, it didn't end at all, in continued on much longer. I didn't tell Draco anything about it, since I didn't want to worry him. I had wanted to ask Hermione to go with me, I was scared of going alone, if it was bad news I would like someone with me when I would break down, and help me tell Draco the news; but that would be unfair to him knowing the news before anyone else._

 _We went to St. Mungo's, and sat there for what seemed forever waiting for my name to be called; all the while I sat there with my mind brewing over things that I might have, I had chewed most of my finger nails off by the time my name was called. We were taken to a small room where I explained my symptoms, and then the healers proceeded to run a checking spell on me to reveal what I might have._

 _I sat there a moment, worry coursing through my veins. The doctor looked over what the spell had discovered and a smile slowly spread across her face._

" _Mr. Potter," I stopped her before she could continue._

" _Malfoy, I changed my last name to Malfoy," I said correcting the healer._

 _She nodded, the smile didn't seem to falter one bit, "Well then I think you have some news to pass on to him. The reason for you feeling unwell isn't some kind of bug, but rather because you are pregnant."_

 _I gasped at her words, "pregnant", how? How can I be pregnant? Nothing seemed to work, I had seen healers before and they were just as baffled as us on why. I felt tears slipping past my eyes, I covered my mouth with a shaky hand, a wobbly smile now coming over my face. I wasn't going to question it I was just happy that I could have a pup._

" _A-Are you s-sure?" My voice was wobbly as I spoke, hoping that this wasn't some cruel joke on my part. That life wasn't that cruel to me, after everything I had done._

" _Yes the test had come back positive on every scan we did," She replied, I now let tears run down my face at the news as a happy sod began to escape me. The healer handed me a handkerchief to wipe my face, not even missing a beat, "you need to set up appointments to come in for checkups, at least every 4 weeks, since it seems that you have had a hard time conceiving. This is to make sure that your body doesn't rejected the baby, and also to make sure you aren't going to be under too much stress that can be bad for both your health and your unborn child." She continued to explain everything, I tried to remember as much as I could but still was over joyed with the news that I had just received. All I could think about is how I'm going to explain this wonderful holiday surprise to Draco._

I was in the kitchen waiting for dinner to finish up, my hand once again resting on my stomach, a smile on my face, and a faraway look in my eyes; when I felt two strong arms wrap around me, and a pair of lips upon my cheek. I smiled as the familiar scent passed over me, my body relaxing into the broad chest behind me leaning my head back on the shoulder, closing my eyes, as those soft lips where placed upon mine. I smiled into the softness of the kiss. I felt the lips slowly leave mine a bit a, "I love it when I see you in here, with your hand placed on your stomach, and a pleasant smile on your face," the sweet trickle of the husked voice above me spoke. I opened my eyes to stare into those piercing blue eyes that I knew so well.

Here was the place I belonged; in these warm safe arms, "I love it when you come home and wrap your warm arms around me," I murmured back as I pulled him down for another kiss. I slipped my tongue past his lips, I felt him moan a bit, as I moaned at the taste of him. His and my tongue danced around each other before I lost the battle, letting him win, just so I can stay close to him.

We pulled back, panting, a blush now tinting my cheeks, his hand and mine resting on my belly, as we both smiled at each other. We still teared up a bit each time we thought of this pup. I intertwined our fingers of the hand that rested on my belly, my hand shaking a bit, "our small little miracle." I mumble to him, and felt him hum in agreement. As we stood there that night, happy with what life had given us, the happiness both of us truly deserved.


	4. Remembrance Part 4

Remembrance

 **Notes:** **I want to dedicate this to Alan Rickman and how awesome of an actor he was and to remember him as he was. He will be missed. Please do point out any mistakes there might be since I haven't had time to read over this so I can go back and correct it. Enjoy~~**

I want to dedicate this to Alan Rickman and how awesome of an actor he was and to remember him as he was. He will be missed.

It has been rough the last couple of weeks, Harry was suffering from morning sickness (which should really should have it name changed) making it difficult for him to stomach food. Of course we tried potions that were safe for pregnancies but that only took the edge off, not completely stopping the nausea. Then with the hustle and bustle of trying to go around the media, that still seems to trail Harry wherever he goes, trying get to his appointment on time for the checkup. I was surprise in the least that they haven't caught sniff of the little secret we were keeping, but to say in the least I was quiet happy. This was something that no one but Harry, I, and our friends and families need to know.

Yesterday Ron and Hermione came over, and for the first time since we found out we told someone else. Of course Hermione was over excited about our news to say in the least, offering a helping hand in baby sitting and setting up the nursery for the little pup. Ron was a little shocked with everything, he still doesn't approve of Harry and me, but he is slowly getting there. Of course Hermione and Harry needed to direct us when things got a little heated, but other than that we got "along" quite well compared to what is was like back at Hogwarts.

Today was a sort of a special day for me and Harry, of course he was a little apprehensive about it and was doubting that he should come with me. But I talked him into it, saying that this was one of the most import things for me. With that we left our little cottage, apparating to a small town. From there we set out on a short brisk walk to a small cemetery.

I knelt down on to the ground in front of the granite tomb stone letting my fingers gently brush over the name that was written upon it welling back the tears that threaten to over flow. Here was the man that helped me the most in my life, the one who help me set a path in my life, and the one who always looked after me when my own father refused to do anything. Here lie one of the greatest man I will ever know in my life, Severus Snape.

I started to speak as if he was still here in the land of the living with us, telling him I have found my mate that I truly loved, telling the good news of us expecting our first pup, telling him everything. By the end of everything I was a mess tears blinding my sight, while Harry stood behind me letting me speak, "I only have one more thing left to say," I smiled sadly at the grave in front of us, "I am happy that you were there for me through everything, and that you helped me even though I made the worst mistake of my life. You were there not only for me, but also my mate who would not be here if you didn't help him, even if you were just a shadow in the background. I know when I say this that we are both very thankful of what you did for both of us, and we don't want that to go to waste." My voice was trembling as I forced myself to say this, "gods I miss you so much, for a while I was lost of course I had Father and Mother, but you where the one always looking out for me, and without you there I just a lost little boy. I-I just wanted you to know that I loved you like a father, and that you are forever going to remember by me, always." I couldn't speak anymore I felt Harry rest a soft hand on my shoulder giving it a small squeeze.

Harry then knelt with me on the cold ground right in front of the grave marker his hand clasping my cold one, as he looked at the cold slab of stone. His voice was gentle as he spoke up, tighten his grip on my hand, "I know this is something I would never think of a million years would happen, I thought you hated right from the start when I entered Hogwarts, and of course I ended up thinking that you were a huge git. Throughout my years there I tried my best just to ignore you, thinking that you were out to get me as well as everyone else. When sixth year rolled around and you did what you did, I hated you there is no way to sugar coat this. I was mad that you killed the man that had helped you for so long, but I was also happy that you took his life instead of Draco. He was just a boy then, not a killer, and you knew he couldn't do it; and it hurt yourself much more in the end, since you had to kill a friend." Harry eyes were watering just like mine as I stared at this young man in front of me talking to my godfather with a lot of malice, yet here he was crying. "Then the war started, you died protecting me because you felt like you owed my mother something, which was something you never really had to do. Then you gave me your memories as I held you as you slipped away. It was then I saw just how much you have done for me, and now I cannot repay any of the kindness that you have done for me. I do hope that you approve of this between Draco and me, and that you could watch over us as you have done when you were alive. Just like Draco has said we will always remember you and all that you have done for us, we will tell our pup of this great man that helped us so much, of the great man that has saved us so much, of a great man that brought Draco and I together."

He finished his little speech and we sat there in the cold weather looking at the cold stone tomb of a friend that will never be forgotten who we will always remember. In those somber moments we felt at peace and I am sure that Severus would have a smile upon that cold stone face of his; he would have been happy for us, I was just sad he couldn't share these moments with us. Oh how I will always miss him, and all that he has done for us.


	5. The Godmother Part 5

The Godmother

I rested my hand on my distended stomach, the smile that never seemed to fade, at the thought of a young pup growing inside. I was now 8 months along, and couldn't wait to see the little one. Each day brought new fears and joys into my life, of course I was worried that I would not make it to the 9 month mark, that something might go wrong and I will not be able to meet the little one, but at the same time those fears were put to rest when I felt them move. Their kicks against my hand, was enough to ensure that they were alive and growing strong.

I was sitting in the living room reading a baby book, to prepare myself for when we had a little one living under this roof, so I can be the best parent I could. Of course I will give this little one more of a childhood then I ever had, but to make sure that I did I read these books. The floo all the sudden came to life, "Hello, Harry?" I heard someone call out, I smiled realizing who it was.

"Hey! Yeah step on through!" I called back, since I didn't feel like struggling to get up from the chair. The floo flared green and out stepped a figure, she hasn't changed that much since I have seen her, she still wore the strange necklaces, and cloths that seemed to always leave a strange impression, but at the same time fit her the best. Her eyes always seem to be string into the distance, never really focusing on anything, but at the same time was filled with unknown knowledge behind them.

"Hello Luna, welcome back home, how was South America?" I asked smiling at my old friend as she dusted off the soot that accumulated for the step through.

"It went well sadly there was no sign of a demiguise," she said with a sigh, "I was hoping that I could at least get it picture with it to prove that there are few left."

I smiled, she had become a sort of spokesperson for lesser known magical creatures having caught a few on camera and writing stories about them. Sadly with this job she was a way traveling a lot, poor Neville he was always worrying about her, but he knows that he can't stop her from doing what she loves.

"I am sorry to hear that, please take a seat Luna tell me more about your adventure to South America," I smiled up at her waving my hand to the empty chair across from me.

Luna smiled and sat down, "thank you Harry, as long as you tell me about the news that I seemed to have missed," looking at me sternly.

I blushed, "Well, er, yeah, I thought Neville would have told you the news, since it has been impossible to get in touch with till you got back, but it seems he didn't. Yes Draco and I are finally expecting our first pup, and we can't wait to meet them." I said with a smile, as my hand rested on top of my belly my heart aching in joy so ready to meet them.

She smiled, "well that is good to hear, have you guys come up with names yet?"

I sighed, "sadly no, I want to continue on with the Black tradition and naming them after the stars, but sadly Draco doesn't want to do that we have talk about it a numerous of times, but so far there hasn't been any name that has fit just yet."

"Yes that does sound like a wonderful idea, strong names for the strong young ones, I do hope that you find something soon, and I know it will be that will fit them." She said with a smile, "Ahh yes South America," she said now switching back to the topic that we started with, I couldn't help but smile. She was still the same old Luna.

We had been sitting there for a few hours listening her tell about her trip to South America, and even a few trips to the Caribbean Islands in search of some of these rare magical creatures, some of them hard to believe, but knowing Luna they really happened.

I looked at the time and realized that we have been sitting there through the afternoon, "Luna would you like to stay for dinner tonight?" I asked seeing that Draco would be home soon.

"I would love too! Your cooking is always the best!" She said smiling at me, I pushed myself off the chair having a little difficulty, and waddled my way to the kitchen. Even though I would never admit that I waddle out loud.

"I think tonight we are having chicken alfredo, sound good?" I called to her from the kitchen.

"That sounds delightful!" I just smiled and set to work to get dinner done.

Dinner of course was amazing shortly after I started dinner Draco showed up, and kept Luna company as I made dinner, her telling him all those adventure she went one. Draco of course asked her if when she left again if she could bring him back some Potion supplies, and he would pay her for her troubles.

Dinner was fun, laughing at the stories of travels she had as well as how Neville was enjoying his job at Hogwarts. I was cleaning dished when a thought accrued to me and I couldn't fight the smile that spread its way across my face.

"Draco can you come in here for a moment?" I called to him looking at both of them from their spots in the living room. He quickly excused himself from the conversation about potion ingredients they were having and made his way back to the kitchen.

"How can I help you love," he said wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me a kiss on my cheek.

I took a quick look at Luna to make sure that she wasn't paying attention to us, and quickly whispered an idea that came to my mind.

He smiled down at me, "I love it," A quick peck on the lips we both finished the dishes before we made our way back to the living room where Luna was browsing through our small Library we had there.

"Luna we have a question for you," I said as I leaned back onto Draco who stood behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled brightly at her, "Would you like to be the Godmother of our little pup when they are born?"

She stood there for a moment frozen then a bright smile spread across her face, "Yes! I would love to!" a few tears had gathered in her eyes as she stared at us, "This means so much to me."

I was tearing up myself as her reaction, and couldn't help the wobble in my own smile, "The same can be said about us, we are happy that you agree!" I detangled myself from Draco's arms and pulled Luna into a tight hug, happy that she agreed to be a Godmother to our pup.


	6. My World Part 6

My World

 **Note: This is the last part of this collection, I do hope that you like the ending, I feel very hearted to end this, I do hope that you like it, please do leave comments on what you thought. :) Thank you enjoy!**

 **Harry's POV**

I awoke with strangeness overcome my body, it seemed like today was going to be different. I shifted a little looking for my mate in the bed just to feel a cold spot of where he should be, I cracked my eyes open to see that he has left some time ago.

"Draco?" I called sleepily reaching my hand out in search for him.

I heard a chuckle from the direction of our bathroom door and saw my mate with a towel wrapped around his waist as he stepped out.

"Good morning sleepy head," he said as he came round to my side of the bed giving me a quick morning kiss on my lips. I sighed happily at the contact of my mate, just knowing that he was there.

"Morning," I replied fighting back a yawn, as I slowly sat up in our bed. Draco walked around to the bed leaving the room once again to get dressed. I slowly pushed myself out our bed but have difficulties now that I was in my final month. I couldn't wait till I held my little one in my arms, and see their face. Draco came to my rescue just then helping me escape the confinements of our bed.

"Harry you know that you are on strictly bed rest now," Draco said with a sigh knowing that it was useless arguing with me on this.

"I now Dray, but I don't want to be stuck in out room all day," I pouted, I have been on bed rest for the last few weeks till my due date, but I was getting tired of staying in the room, "I just want to sit in the living room for today. Please?" I gave him my best puppy eyes I could.

Draco sighed indicating that I had won the argument this time, he place a hand on my lower back and helped me waddle my way into the living rooming, walking slow as I wasn't able to move as fast as I use to. When we were almost into the living room I felt a strange pressure on the lower part of my body. I stopped in my tracks at the wired feeling making Draco look at me with concern, "are you alright love?" He asked wondering if he made a mistake about moving me.

"I'm fine just a strange feeling is all," I answered as I felt the strange pressure leaving, and finished our short walk to the living room.

"If you say so." Still unsure if he believed me so I just rolled my eyes at him taking a seat in our window seat picking up a discarded book and leafing through it.

I had been sitting there for a few hours now and the pressure feeling gradually increased it seemed, to some points it very uncomfortable. Draco was concerned each time he saw my breath hitch when they overcame me, but I waved it off as much as I could. I was until the next wave came through that I knew what it was, I suddenly dropped the book I was reading and place a hand over my large stomach, as the pressure brought a small amount of pain through.

"D-Draco…" I called knowing that he had left the room for something, another pain ripped through my body knocking the breath from me, "Draco!" I screamed now try to breathe through the pain like the healer said when labor started, how come I didn't realize this sooner?

Draco ran into the room from wherever he was looking at me scared, "what is it love?" He asked walking over to me lower himself to knelt right in front of me.

"T-The…" I couldn't finish my sentence as another contraction hit, I took a hold of his hand as the pain now hit home.

When the pain passed I released my death hold on Draco's hand and taking a shaky breathe to finish the sentence I started, "I-I think the baby's coming." I said, that was all it took to get my message to Draco before he was rushing for the floo. He contacted our Healer along with Hermione and Ron and Luna and Neville. When he made it back to my side I saw people stepping through, just in time as I felt a trickle of fluid warm my pants. I looked up in horror and shock, "m-my water broke." I whispered to Draco before everyone was rushing around me, taking me back the bed we set up in the guest bedroom.

I didn't know what was happening nor where I was as the contraction became worse with each passing one, I held on to Draco's hand as a life line as I breathe through each one as I instructed by our healer. I heard a commotion of beeps and bells before I heard the scary words from our healer,

"I need everyone to leave the room now!" I was scared as I felt Draco's hand leave mine, his face ghost white as he was pushed out of the room. I had no idea what was going on I didn't want to be left alone…

 **Draco's POV**

I was holding on to Harry's hand talking to him as he worked through the pain of his next contraction, trying to give him as much support as I could by being there. I wish I could take some of the pain away, but could do no such thing. The healer did say there would be some pain, but this pain seemed to take it to a whole new level. I frighten me when I heard on of the monitoring spells go off, and then felt myself being dragged out of the room.

"No, NO!" I fought off the hands trying to get back into the room with Harry before one healer stepped in front of me and stopped me.

"There has been a slight complication, and we do need to fix it, but with you being in there would be proved impossible. Please do not worry we will fix it and soon reunite you and your mate soon." The healer said before disappearing behind the closed door to assists the other.

I made my way to the living room to see everyone gathered in there with a worried expression same as mine, as we waited on news about Harry.

I have no clue of how much time has passed, I had been pacing in front of the fire place for what seemed forever, before a healer came out of room. What scared me was some blood upon their clothes.

The healer held up a hand to keep me from demanding answers, "There is no need to worry lad, as we said there was some complications, but everything is resolved." With a smile the healer looked at everyone in the room, "Would you guys like to step back in the room, with a promise not to cause trouble, and see everyone?"

I nodded and I know everyone else did since we were all worried about Harry and the baby. We entered the room and saw Harry smiling at us sleepily.

"Heyy." His voice a little raspy his eyes dropping some, everyone filed into the small room, and I quickly made my way over taking my mates hand.

"I was soo worried are you okay is the baby okay?" I asked quickly noticing that Harry wasn't holding our child and was scared that something happened to them.

"I am fine," he took a quick swallow and his eyes prickled with tears, I began to worry that we lost the child, "w-would you like to see babies?" a wobbly smile was now upon my mates face.

"B-Babies?" I asked now frowning, unsure of what he meant.

Harry turned his head a little too two small bundles that were being held by the healer, "we had twins Draco." He said crying happy tears.

The Healer quickly handed me a small bundle and Harry the other as I sat down next to him carefully.

"Meet your son Scorpius Severus Potter-Malfoy and you daughter Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy," Harry stated. I felt my own tears drip down my check, we went from not being able to conceive any to being able to hold two pups. At some point everyone was ushered out of the room leaving just Harry and me alone with our two new pups.

 **4 years later**

I sighed as I open our front door calling out to announce I was home, I was bending down taking my shoes off before I heard three pairs of feet come running into the hall. Two quickly jumping on to my exposed back and the other one just stopping short.

"DADDY!" Two giggling voice said, before hopping off and stood in front of me. A boy with the same blond hair as I and gray eyes to match and a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. "Welcome home." The twins said before turning to their cousin Rose who was Hermione's and Ron's three year old, before running off back into the house.

I just rolled my eyes, but smiled at my two little miracles, I quickly made my way to the kitchen to find my mate cooking dinner. I looked fondly over him, his stomach once again large with child, but other than that he hasn't changed that much over the years we have been together.

"Draco, don't just stand there," My mate huffed turning to me with a pout on his lips, "I want my welcome home kiss." I rolled my eyes and brought myself over to him before pulling him close and placed my lips upon his.

"ewww!" Three voice said in unison before giggling and running away. I chuckled pulling back from my mate and looking into his green gemstone eyes. Yes this was my world and I would not change it for anything.


End file.
